A Aposta
by coudraydreams
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Kaulitzcest, One-Shot, PWP, Português Brasileiro.


**A Aposta**

"Tira dessa merda de canal! Não agüento mais ver esse seu time fracassado tentando ganhar."

Bill bufou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. Tom não deixava a televisão de a sala transmitir mais nenhum outro canal além do de esportes desde que o maldito campeonato de basquete começou.

"Não são fracassados."

Tom desviou o canto dos olhos ao irmão apenas o tempo necessário para resmungar.

"Ah, não são, não. Imagina! Já perderam dois jogos seguidos. São uns merdas."

"Cala! Uh!"

Tom bateu as mãos contra sua faceta suada de angústia enquanto grunhiu. Mais uma cesta do time adversário, droga.

"É você que está dando azar."

O loiro olhou o seu gêmeo, sentado ao seu lado com a cara amarrada. "Eles ganharam todos os jogos que você não assistiu!" Recriminou o gêmeo mais velho, vermelho de raiva.

"Vai me dizer que acredita em gnomos também? Eu não dou má sorte pra ninguém, muito pelo contrário!" disse o moreno, arqueando as sobrancelhas e inflando o peito.

"Dá sim. Anda, sobe pro quarto. Talvez assim eles recuperem o jogo." Tom disse, voltando a olhar para a televisão fixamente.

"Não vou subir pro meu quarto. Quero ver algum filme depois que essa merda acabar."

Bill esticou as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro e recostou-se no sofá, observando o jogo chegando ao fim, faltando apenas dois minutos para o término.

"Per-dee-ram..." cantarolou o mais novo.

Tom o ignorou e permaneceu hipnotizado frente a TV.

Após mais uma cesta do adversário e um novo olhar angustiante de Tom, o juiz anunciou o fim do jogo e o loiro levantou-se nervoso, atirando uma almofada no chão. "Que porra!"

Seu gêmeo mais novo gargalhou divertido. "Anda, me dá logo a merda do controle."

Bill se arrastou pelo sofá, alcançando o controle e mudou de canal. Encontrou um filme qualquer e lá deixou.

"Foi culpa sua, azarado." Culpou o mais velho.

"Foi culpa do treinador." Bill rebateu revirando os olhos.

"Aposto que se você não assistir os próximos jogos o meu time ganha." Tom disse convicto.

Bill gargalhou alto e espalhafatoso fazendo Tom espremer os lábios, raivoso diante do deboche. "Ah, Tom, faça-me rir. Sou capaz de chupar seu pau se esse time de merda vencer o campeonato."

"Ok." Disse o louro enquanto erguia a testa. "Já vá comprando uns pirulitos pra treinar. Mas compra dos grandes pra ver se cabe porque não to a fim de deslocar sua boca." Tom riu orgulhoso.

"Não vou comprar porcaria nenhuma, você vai perder a aposta." Bill sorriu.

"Se prepara." O loiro ameaçou.

**Você Perdeu!**

Duas semanas passaram desde que Bill e Tom apostaram sobre o time de basquete. O mais novo havia sido proibido de ficar no sofá na hora dos jogos e até então não sabia quem havia ganhado o campeonato alemão, já que não gostava do esporte.

Tom entrou na copa com o folheto do campeonato em mãos e um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto. Seu irmão estava sentado na mesa e olhava fixamente para o livro de matemática parecendo concentrado. Os dedos de Bill estavam erguidos e ele sussurrava números.

Tom soprou a nuca do mais novo lentamente.

"Ai!" Bill gritou assustado e Tom gargalhou gostoso.

"Você perdeu!"

O loiro abriu um imenso sorriso sacana enquanto expôs o folheto que mostrava explicitamente que o seu time era o novo campeão alemão.

Bill olhou para as mãos de seu gêmeo, arregalando os olhos para ver se Tom estava mesmo falando sério. "Merda." O mais novo murmurou ao terminar de se certificar.

"Bom... Espero que você tenha treinado." Tom fechou os olhos maliciosamente enquanto dobrava o folheto e o guardava no bolso de sua calça jeans.

"Vai se foder. Não vou lamber você."

"Eu sempre pago as apostas que perdi." Tom abriu os olhos, olhando Bill indignadamente.

"Mas nenhuma aposta foi assim."

"Foi você quem sugeriu, pateta. Agora agüenta."

"Grr!" Bill esmurrou o livro de matemática. "Anda, como vou pagar a aposta?"

"Vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta hoje. De madrugada você vem."

Tom abaixou-se, apoiando seus braços na cadeira em que o irmão estava sentado e o olhando enquanto sorria.

"Você vai ver. Eu vou morder seu pinto." Disse Bill, ringindo os dentes.

"Não vai não." O mais velho contrapôs calmamente. "Você vai gostar." Ele finalizou com a mesma sonância. Deu pequenas risadinhas e se levantou, afastando-se.

O mais novo sentiu a cara vermelha de raiva.

**Pagando A Aposta**

Eram duas horas da manhã. Bill havia passado pelo final do corredor e espiado pelo buraco da fechadura se sua mãe e seu padrasto já estavam dormindo e eles estavam.

Pisou pé por pé indo até a outra ponta do corredor onde era o quarto de Tom. Suas meias deslizavam cautelosamente pelos azulejos alaranjados. Notou a porta encostada em vez de fechada. Ele a empurrou calmamente e notou o quarto do irmão apagado, iluminado apenas pelo abajur azul que costuma ficar ao lado da cama do mais velho.

"E aí." Bill sussurrou, torcendo para que Tom estivesse dormindo, mas ele não estava.

"Pensei que não vinha." Tom respondeu. "Tranca a porta."

Bill o obedeceu e Tom acendeu a luz.

O loiro saiu da cama, desembrulhando suas pernas de tantos lençóis. Ainda não estava de pijamas, tinha a mesma roupa que usara durante o dia.

Já Bill, vestia uma camiseta preta com mangas curtas e uma cueca samba-canção de mesma cor. Se fosse num dia habitual, o mais novo teria colocado uma cueca boxer, mas... Soaria provocativo _hoje._

Tom se aproximou do irmão. Bill chegou pra trás automaticamente enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Suas costas ficaram contra a porta. O louro desceu as próprias mãos por sua calça e desceu-a alguns centímetros com facilidade devido ao tamanho maior que usava. Parte de sua cueca ficou exposta, mostrando seu membro apertado contra o pano. "Pode começar." Ele lambeu os lábios e riu sarcástico.

Bill coçou sua bochecha e olhou pra baixo.

"Merda." O mais novo murmurou. "Eu nunca fiz isso."

Ele observou o membro do mais velho recoberto, com uma aparente ereção que certamente foi causada por algo sucessor a sua chegada.

"Vem cá." Tom segurou o pulso de Bill colocando ali uma força mediana. O puxou contra si enquanto dava passos em ré até chegar à sua própria cama. Caiu sentado e arrastou-se de costas até o travesseiro, levando o irmão junto. "Não precisa ficar com medo, receio. Não precisa se sentir veado por isso."

"Hétero é que eu não vou me sentir." O menor respondeu, mordendo os lábios enquanto ainda analisava a ereção de Tom como se estivesse fazendo cálculos.

O loiro sorriu. "Você só é um perdedor e está pagando pelo seu fracasso..." um espasmo de riso escapou dos lábios de Tom e ele os mordeu. Levou os dedos até a boca do irmão e os passou ali. Bill fechou os olhos, sentindo como aquilo relaxou e amoleceu seus lábios que, em pouco tempo, ficaram úmidos e vermelhos. "Merda, você está me deixando excitado."

"Tão rápido?" Bill perguntou divertido. Lambeu o próprio queixo, expondo o piercing que tinha na língua. Tom fincou as mãos no lençol, nervoso enquanto uma sensação gelada instalou-se encima de seu estômago.

"Puta que pariu. Vem..." Tom suplicou mordendo os lábios. Levou as mãos novamente em sua calça e a desceu até deixar sua cueca totalmente exposta. Sua mão tocou a própria ereção, mas evitou um contato maior. Puxou o elástico de sua roupa íntima fazendo com que ela descesse ao voltar pro lugar e expusesse o inicio de seu membro.

O mais novo puxou a calça do loiro, terminando de tirá-la completamente e depois apoiou os cotovelos na cama. Aproximou-se do órgão do mais velho e olhou os olhos dele. Bill lambeu os lábios devagar e colocou as mãos ao redor dos quadris de Tom.

Ele aproximou a mão novamente da própria ereção, colocando-a no elástico da cueca e descendo-a desajeitadamente até expor seu membro inteiro. Ele olhava apreensivo pra baixo. Os lábios do irmão ainda estavam vermelhos e tão molhados.

Bill observou apenas por um tempo. O irmão tinha pêlos loiros ralos, as bolas eram grandes e pareciam afáveis. O comprimento era realmente extenso como Tom havia avisado. A cabecinha era rosada e parecia sensível. Nada muito diferente do que ele próprio tinha entre as pernas.

Salivou ao ver uma gota branca nascendo na glande de Tom e a mão dele agarrando o próprio órgão com força.

"Não sei fazer." Bill justificou. Colocou sua língua pra fora e a encostou na lateral do membro do irmão, fazendo-o gemer e agarrar-se um pouco mais.

"Não importa." Tom murmurou. "Você pode treinar. Pode colocar na boca, acariciar, lamber, fazer o que quiser."

O mais novo escorregou a língua até a ponta, fazendo Tom fechar os olhos levemente. "Droga, não é assim."

Tom olhou-o e agarrou a mão de Bill. Colocou-a envolta de seu pau e o fez apertar com força, sentindo-se impaciente. Trouxe o irmão pra mais perto e isso fez-lo ficar ajoelhado e inclinado na cama.

"Vai. Hm.." o mais velho gemeu diante de uma posição personalizada da mão do irmão na base de seu membro. Bill fechou os olhos e abriu os lábios o máximo que pôde. Levou o seu pescoço pra frente e cobriu o irmão sentindo o quanto ele estava quente.

"Uhh..." Tom fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Tocou a cabeça de Bill e afastou alguns fios de cabelo dele, pondo-os pro lado e deixando o rosto dele mais exposto. "Assim, Bill, vai descendo..."

O moreno desceu mais, apertando suas bochechas contra Tom. Sentia as veias do membro dele em movimento e um estranho prazer em estar fazendo aquilo. Seu corpo estava arrepiado e suas pernas um pouco trêmulas. Sabia que estava gostando, tinha vontade de dar ao outro mais prazer.

Deixou o pau de ele deslizar por seus lábios até um pouco mais além de quando sentiu que já não podia mais. A cabecinha estava pulsante contra a sua garganta e, apesar do início da sensação de vômito, Bill ficou ainda mais excitado.

A sensação de ter abrigado quase todo o membro do irmão dentro dos lábios o estava pondo duro. As mãos do mais velho lhe faziam cafunés prazerosos e os gemidos controlados e graves dele eram demasiadamente estimulantes. Apertou uma perna contra a outra, roçando seu pau entre elas e confirmando que estava realmente ereto.

Foi retirando Tom aos poucos, deixando sua língua grudada. O contato do piercing frio com a língua e saliva quente fizeram Tom tremer. "..mais depressa, Bill..." Tom pediu afobado.

O maior abriu os olhos e sorriu inocentemente, fazendo Tom perder a razão com aquela figura. "Meu Deus..." ele gemeu. "Você é..." o irmão passou a obedecê-lo. Alcançou a glande e tornou a chupá-lo, descendo o máximo que podia. Quando chegou ao final abriu os lábios e roçou o membro do irmão contra suas gengivas pra depois subir de novo e repetir a seqüencia mais forte e intensamente. "Ahmm.. que bom.."

Bill estralou a cabeça do pau do irmão nos lábios e retirou-o de si. Umedeceu sua boca com a língua e deslizou sua mão pela extensão do membro dele. Parou-a na metade, fazendo um círculo com o dedo polegar e indicador e o apertou. "Ahh." Tom gemeu.

Bill bateu sua língua várias vezes contra a glande de Tom e empenhou-se em molhá-la com sua saliva até deixá-la totalmente escorrida. O loiro apoiou-se nos cotovelos, sentindo o seu corpo suando e passou a observar o irmão lhe prestando aquele _favor _de um modo tão dedicado e excitante.

O mais novo voltou a colocar seu pau dentro da boca e a chupá-lo depressa, subindo e descendo o mais rápido que podia. Foi inevitável não gemer. Os lábios dele tinham um toque quente, molhado e macio arrebatador. Em pouco tempo poderia gozar.

Tom agarrou novamente os lençóis, liberando outro gemido mal contido e observou que o irmão estava totalmente duro sobre as boxers. Bill tinha uma mão agarrada no membro de Tom e outra no dele próprio. Parecia se apertar dolorosamente e sem consciência de que o fazia.

O loiro sentiu-se egoísta.

"Vira aqui pra cá, vira. Deixa eu te chupar também."

"Hm..?" Bill murmurou com o pênis do mais velho lhe impedindo de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Rápido." Tom disse afobado. Estava tão excitado, que qualquer mínima demora o afobava dolorosamente.

Bill assentiu e retirou o membro de Tom dos lábios por um tempo, libertando-o totalmente babado e arroxeado. Lambeu os lábios enquanto desceu a cueca que usava e foi pra cima do irmão. Ao ficar encima dele, mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça: roçar o membro no dele, beijá-lo, lamber seus mamilos. Mas a aposta era só chupá-lo e pronto. Tinha sorte de Tom ter se oferecido para aliviá-lo.

"Vira, anda." Tom pediu.

Bill assentiu freneticamente e ficou de quatro sobre Tom, com seu traseiro próximo a boca do irmão. Colocou os seus cabelos pra trás da orelha e, sem cerimônias, voltou a chupá-lo tão intenso e dedicado como antes, fazendo Tom falhar a respiração.

O loiro começou traçando a língua pelas bolas do mais novo. Não pôde pensar muito antes de começar. Apenas conseguiu notar a falta de pêlos em Bill e o tom rosado que a entrada e o membro dele tinham. Tudo bem que aquilo era um 69 entre homens e que o seu irmão era, supostamente, hétero. Mas ele estava naquela posição, totalmente disposto ao mais velho para qualquer tipo de toque que ele quisesse tentar.

Saber que estava numa posição tão dominante e que Bill estava tão submisso o fez ficar ainda mais rígido na boca do irmão. "Mais devagar.." Tom pediu. "Não quero gozar depressa."

"Uhum." Bill murmurou.

Tom agarrou o membro de Bill e este gemeu contra o seu, fincando levemente os dentes em si pelo susto. Lambeu a extensão e passou-o pelos lábios, tentando dar prazer a ele também. Suas mãos seguiram o seu extinto e Tom agarrou o traseiro no mais novo, o abrindo e dando mais espaço para que o membro dele entrasse em sua boca.

Chupou-o fortemente, fazendo os gemidos de Bill contra si se tornarem mais altos. Aquilo havia se tornado uma troca de prazer incrível e ambos estavam muito excitados. Bill sentia os mamilos eriçados e uma sensação estranha ao redor de sua entrada, devido a uma proximidade tão bruta dos dedos do irmão.

Sentia os lábios dele lhe sugando forte e sem nenhum tipo de pausa. Tirou-o da boca quando sentiu a cabeça de um dos dedos do irmão invadir-lhe o traseiro de surpresa. "Ai, Tom... Isso.. Isso não.."

Logo veio algo que fez Bill gemer alto de puro, intenso e estranho prazer. Tom havia lambido sua entrada. Bill sabia que estava limpa, mas se sentiu extremamente envergonhado, molestado e, conseqüentemente, ainda mais excitado.

"Shh.." o irmão sussurrou. "Nossos pais estão dormindo." O loiro umedeceu mais a entrada do irmão e afundou novamente o seu dedo, encontrando mais facilidade pra entrar. Bill gemeu um pouco mais alto que antes e rebolou timidamente contra a mão de Tom, sentindo-se extasiado com aquela nova sensação.

"Então não mexe aí. É tão... tão... merda, tão bom." Bill disse num gemido mais baixo.

"Não me dê ordens. Você tem um serviço a terminar aí embaixo." Tom beliscou a carne do irmão e sentiu-o gemer já contra seu membro e chupá-lo agora de um jeito ainda melhor. Parecia que a cada segundo que Bill passava com ele dentro da boca, se tornava incrivelmente mais habilidoso e ganhava ainda mais experiência.

Tom gemeu contra o maior e afundou mais o seu dedo, tocando-o na entrada do irmão e pressionando-o. A pele do mais novo o estava engolindo e tremendo contra seu dedo sem controle. Tom salivava excitado, não conseguiu não lamber-lhe novamente e se deslizar pelo membro ereto de Bill, voltando a abocanhá-lo.

Seu corpo tremeu. Bill o estava chupando tão fortemente e tão bem. Abriu as pernas, sentindo as mãos dele passando por suas bolas e subindo desgovernadamente por seu membro toda vez que a boca dele subia. Gemeu contra o sexo do seu irmão e, em vingança, afundou-lhe mais o dedo, fazendo-o gemer também. Pressionou Bill em seus lábios e, rente a garganta do mais novo desfaleceu, sem conseguir avisá-lo antes.

Seu jato manchou a boca do mais novo e ele tirou-o da boca, fazendo-o sentir-se frio. Estava com o coração acelerado e os espasmos do orgasmo ainda sacudiam seu corpo.

"Vai, Tom, mais forte.." Bill gemeu manhoso, enquanto sentia-se dominado pelo mais velho. Rebolou sem pensar sobre o dedo dele e, sem querer, fez-lo chegar muito fundo, causando uma sensação de dor que foi ignorada devido a estar junta com a de prazer.

Nunca o haviam tocado ali e nunca se tocou sozinho. A sensação nova o fez tremer e os lábios apertados de Tom o fizeram gritar e chegar ao ápice também, liberando sua essência entre os lábios e o queixo do mais velho.

Tom retirou o dedo dali e apalpou o traseiro do irmão. Bill se afastou, saindo daquela posição. "Seu louco." Tom repreendeu-o. "Não pode gritar assim." Ele cochichou.

"Cala a boca." Bill disse. Limpou os lábios, vendo que neles ainda havia os espermas de Tom. Aquela experiência foi tão boa e podia nunca mais se repetir. Decidiu que não haveria mal em provocar o irmão. Passou a língua pela boca e a abriu, mostrando pra Tom como ela estava lotada pelos seus espermas e depois o engoliu diante dele.

"Merda." Tom disse também com os lábios babados. Puxou Bill pelo braço pra cima de si. "Isso parece nojento, não?"

"O que?"

"Nós dois assim. Não te dá nojo?"

"Não. Foi bom."

Tom colou a língua na boca de Bill e este abriu os lábios, fazendo o mesmo com sua língua. Se beijaram assim, sem grudar os lábios alguns segundos e se separaram.

"Você é bom..." o mais velho comentou. "Mas você sabe que nós dois não podemos ficar fazendo isso." Tom sussurrou.

"Você tem razão." Disse Bill. O moreno montou-se sobre os quadris do mais velho e agarrou o pescoço dele. "Mas você acha que você vai agüentar?"

"Hmm.." Tom gemeu. "Eu espero." O loiro disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

"Eu também..." Bill sussurrou. "Mas você sabe... Eu sempre cumpro minhas apostas."

Tom sorriu malicioso. "Eu também cumpro as minhas."

"Sim, isso é ser honesto."

Bill sorriu e esfregou suas unhas no peito do irmão, fazendo-o gemer baixo.

Ambos trocaram um cúmplice olhar. Não sabiam como não sentiram nojo um do outro. Tinham certeza que aquilo era só sexo, mas não podiam afirmar que, se continuassem, seria só isso por uma eternidade. Sabiam que não resistiriam a tentar mais coisas e, que a partir de hoje, viraram cobaias um do outro.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo e os dois precisavam, urgentemente, de um banho. Não se deram ao luxo de descansar e nem de se tocarem mais. Seus pais não podiam acordar antes que estivesse tudo ok.


End file.
